Cherry Indigo
by Lady Auburn
Summary: For NadyaFunadya/ONESHOT/Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, dan aku bangga menjadi seorang indigo. Kenapa? Karena kami berdua bisa saling bertautan karena kami selalu bersama hingga akhir memanggilnya nanti. Hanya ia. Karena aku dan dia telah berbeda rupa. Setidaknya, aku bersyukur, aku masih bisa merasakan rasanya hidup menjadi seorang indigo bersama seorang sahabatku, Haruno Sakura.RnR? -kags


_Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku tinggal seatap dengan replika tubuhku sendiri di sudut ruangan sana. Keluargaku telah hilang dilahap waktu, dan kini hanya tinggal aku. Bukan hanya tinggal aku, mungkin._

_Aku ditemani dengan roh-roh keluargaku, dan hal itu saja sudah membuatku cukup merasa tenang…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cherry Indigo**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Friendship/Supernatural**

**Dedicated for Nadya Funadya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ia gadis yang aneh sekali!" Aku mendengar suara bisikan itu dari belakang kelas yang kini aku singgahi. Kulirik gadis berambut merah muda dengan tatapan datar di sebelahku yang memperhatikan jendela, tak terpancar aura kemarahan apapun di matanya.

Aku merasa iba dengannya. Bagaimana ia diolok-olok, ia di_bully_ secara kejam dan ia dikecam oleh seluruh siswa. Tidak seluruhnya, sih. Hanya sebagian besar.

Dan aku termasuk salah satu yang mendukungnya, meski aku hanya bisa diam melihatnya di_bully_ oleh _teman_-_teman_ satu kelasnya. Aku hanya dapat menunduk dalam kala melihatnya hanya menatap nanar ke arahku. Namun, aku selalu ada untuknya. Aku selalu di dekatnya meski aku jarang berbicara dengannya.

Kami sama-sama yatim piatu, ditinggal oleh kedua orang tua kami yang bahkan tak mempercayai kami.

Namun berbeda dengannya, aku ikut hilang dilahap kenangan kala itu. Dan ia masih hidup meski aura kegembiraan yang dulu kukagumi darinya telah sirna seiring sirnanya tubuhku di hadapannya.

Kami hidup berdua di apartemennya. Meski aku hanyalah sebuah zat tak kasat mata, bagi Sakura aku adalah temannya yang kembali dengan membawa nafas baru. Ia hanya bicara denganku di kelas, dan semua orang menganggap dirinya aneh.

Ya, dia gadis indigo, sama sepertiku.

Ia terbiasa dikelilingi makhluk-makhluk halus dan melihat apa yang seharusnya tak ia lihat, dan aku pun mengalaminya semasa hidupku.

Bahkan sampai kini, aku masih bisa merasakan bahwa aura indigoku menguar saat berada di dekatnya.

Telepati.

Oh iya, namanya Sakura Haruno. Nama yang cantik, bukan? Jika ia tak memakai pakaian serba hitam sejak kejadian itu, mungkin kecantikannya akan semakin terpancar. Aku serius.

Kami berdua bersahabat sejak kecil, dan ia selalu datang padaku saat masalah sekolahnya menghampirinya. Akulah yang bijak dan ia lah tempatku berpijak.

Bahkan saat kami telah berbeda rupa, ia tetap mengenaliku dengan baik dan tetap menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya.

Kepribadiannya di sekolah sangat berbeda dengan kepribadiannya di rumah. Di rumah, aku masih bisa melihat sedikit demi sedikit perubahan keceriaan yang kembali padanya.

Ia pernah berkata padaku. "Meski kita berbeda rupa dan dunia, kita akan selalu bersama."

Aku menangis kala mendengarnya, menangis bahagia. Aku duduk bersimpuh di kasurnya yang tentu saja tertembus dengan tubuhku sehingga aku diapit oleh dua bagian besar tempat tidur waktu itu.

Hei, siapa yang tak senang mendengar kalimat seperti itu?

Gadis indigo sepertiku dan Sakura memang sudah biasa dibilang aneh oleh orang lain. Kami selalu bersama karena kami memiliki kepribadian yang sama di hadapan orang lain, dingin dan datar.

Semua orang mengira gadis indigo adalah gadis cenayang yang tak punya hati dan selalu dikelilingi dengan malapetaka yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menghampiri mereka.

ITU SALAH BESAR!

Karena aku sendiri seorang indigo, maka aku akan menjabarkan kejadian hidupku belum lama ini sebelum aku berubah rupa.

Aku mendapat kekuatan indigo itu sendiri setelah berumur 15 tahun, tepat setahun sebelum aku kini. Sakura mendapatkannya lebih dulu, dan ia lebih memilih menyembunyikannya dari semua orang terkecuali aku.

Itu sebabnya, ia menjadi sangat ceria waktu itu saat aku mendapat kekuatan yang sama dengannya. Semua orang langsung menjauh dari kami saat beredar kabar bahwa Sakura membawa malapetaka. Aku langsung terdiam melihat Sakura menangis.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Katakan! Aku sudah berusaha menutupi semuanya!" isaknya waktu itu.

Aku mengerti sekarang, persepsi tentang gadis indigo telah membuat kami terpuruk ke belakang. Dan kini, aku hanya dapat menyaksikan Sakura dari jauh di sekolah. Saat istirahat, ia hanya pergi ke atap sekolah dan berbicara pelan denganku.

Atap memang tempat terpilih yang sangat menenangkan.

Awan mengarak pelan di atas kami kala waktu itu untuk pertama kalinya aku mencoba memakan bento buatan Sakura. Sakura memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam bidang memasak, namun aku selalu mengajarinya agar ia menjadi sosok seorang ibu yang baik nantinya.

"Buka mulutmu," perintah Sakura pelan waktu itu. Aku membuka mulutku, lalu makanan itu tembus begitu saja. "Sudah kuduga."

"Maafkan aku," ujarku dengan nada menyesal. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Asal ada kau yang menemaniku di dunia ini, aku sudah cukup senang."

Lagi-lagi aku terharu dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan dari bibir _peach_nya. Aku selalu tersenyum lembut kala ia menanyakan padaku, apa tujuanku datang ke dunia ini lagi.

"Hanya untuk memastikan kau tidak bunuh diri dengan sia-sia," jawabku. "Hidupmu masih panjang."

Dan semenjak saat itu ia selalu menempel denganku. Aku selalu senang bila berada di dekatnya, apakah itu adalah tugas tersendiri bagiku untuk menjaganya?

Kalau iya, terima kasih Tuhan.

Kami tengah duduk santai di kelas, tanpa mempedulikan desas-desus anak-anak gadis yang iri itu. Aku sangat membenci mereka, dan Sakura selalu saja menahanku untuk membalas mereka.

"Mereka manusia, dan kau _mantan manusia_." Hatiku mencelos mendengar kata _mantan manusia_ dari bibirnya. "Kau lebih kuat dari mereka. Jangan kau buat dirimu dipenuhi dengan malapetaka dengan membuat malapetaka baru dengan mereka."

Aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Sakura telah menjadi dewasa sekarang, hanya saja ia terlalu menutup diri. Aku harus membantunya.

"Kau tidak bosan bersamaku terus?" tanyaku. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Karena jika tidak ada kau, siapa lagi temanku?"

Jika aku masih punya air mata, aku akan menangis sejadinya melihat penderitaan gadis merah muda ini.

Tuhan, ia masih terlalu polos bagi kadar gadis indigo.

Aku khawatir dengan masa depannya kelak, mau jadi apa dia nanti.

Astronot? Ia takut ketinggian.

Dokter? Ia terlalu syok melihat setetes darah yang jatuh sedikit pun di hadapannya.

Koki? Apa aku harus mendampinginya memasak setiap hari?

Guru? Bagaimana dengan murid yang ketakutan melihatnya nanti?

Ah, aku tahu pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya. Ia adalah pengkhayal yang hebat, dan ia punya banyak sekali pengalaman mendebarkan.

Mungkin ia cocok menjadi seorang penulis. Cocok sekali bagiku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba membuat novel?" usulku. Ia menoleh. "Kau bagus dalam menulis. Aku lihat karanganmu waktu itu."

Ia mengangkat bahu.

"Lain kali."

Siapa tahu, ia bisa menjadi seorang penyair kondang, bukan?

Dan cerita tentang gadis indigonya membuat semua orang sadar akan keberadaan kami.

Aku melihatnya tengah menulis puisi, dan aku terhenyuk membacanya. Kau mau mendengarnya? Dengarkan aku.

_**Cherry Indigo**_

_Di balik sutra lembut wajah pualam_

_Disini kami menganyam impian_

_Disini kami teradang dan terancam_

_Dan hanya dapat panjatkan harapan_

_._

_Tataplah kami, jangan abaikan kami_

_Kita semua sama dan hanya terbatas logika_

_Tataplah kami, jangan abaikan kami_

_Cekat bersua jadi tanda keberadaan kita_

_._

_Tataplah dunia, meski hanya dari jendela_

_Kita bisa berjalan iringi waktu dan impian_

_Tataplah dunia, meski kita tak diterima_

_Kau dan aku, merengkuh bohlam harapan_

_._

_Jangan malu menjadi diri sendiri_

_Inilah diri kita, garis takdir dari yang kuasa_

_Jangan malu menjadi berbeda_

_Kita indigo, dan kita ditakdirkan untuk ini_

_._

_Tataplah kami, jangan abaikan kami_

_Kita semua sama dan hanya terbatas logika_

_Tataplah kami, jangan abaikan kami_

_Cekat bersua jadi tanda keberadaan kita_

Aku menyender di sebelah Sakura, meski aku tahu aku hanya akan tembus dengan tubuhnya. Ia meneteskan air matanya saat melihat kembali karangannya.

Tuhan berikan aku stok air mata lagi, kumohon.

Aku ingin air mata kami berdua menyatu dan membentuk sebuah harmoni kesedihan mendalam yang kami rasakan dari semua tekanan yang menghampiri kami.

Aku sungguh tak ingin melihatnya menangis seperti ini, tetapi apa daya urusannya di dunia masih terlalu panjang.

Aku tak dapat merengkuhnya dan memberikan kehangatanku padanya, hanya seulas senyum lembut yang kuberikan padanya dan biasanya ia hanya akan menatap nanar ke arahku.

Tuhan, berkatilah Sakura Haruno yang menjadi sahabatku dulu, kini dan nanti.

Oh iya, saking terlalu asyik aku lupa memperkenalkan diri.

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, dan aku bangga menjadi seorang indigo.

Kenapa?

Karena kami berdua bisa saling bertautan karena kami selalu bersama hingga akhir memanggilnya nanti.

Memanggilnya untuk kembali menghadapku dan keluarganya yang telah jauh meninggalkannya ke langit.

"Terima kasih telah menemaniku sampai saat ini, Hinata."

Aku tersenyum lembut dan berusaha menggenggam tangannya.

Biarlah tanganku menembus tangannya, namun rasa hangat ini akan kujalarkan kepadanya.

Agar ia tahu, dunia indigo tak ubahnya dunia manusia biasa. Kadang hangat dan dingin, serta mempunyai sisi gelap dan terang.

Dan aku percaya itu, karena aku pernah mengalami rasanya hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cherry Indigo is finally FINISH!**

**AN: Special kiss(?) for Nadya Funadya, teman lamaku sejak kelas 5 SD. Aku rindu saat kita saling bertukar catatan fic di fb dan membuka akun **_**collab**_** bersama 3 orang lainnya. Fic ini khusus untukmu, terlalu Sakura-**_**centric**_**, kah? Gomen, soalnya aku sangat suka Sakura dan Hinata –namun lebih suka Gaara #plak**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyataku di sekolah. Bagi yang ingin tanya lebih lanjut, bisa tanyakan aku di PM #GR woi!**

**Maaf karena telat update untuk semua fic-ficku. Aku sedang terkena WB yang luar biasa ganasnya -_-v Hanya karena aku diingatkan guruku di sekolah, terbuatlah fic ini tentang diriku sendiri, hehe.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much love,**

**030612 -kags**


End file.
